undertale_aufandomcom-20200222-history
Xénotale
ZenoDreemurr |date = September 22, 2018 |website = DeviantArt Wattpad (Story) Youtube |type = Concept Change |subtype = Special Event |tone = Serious |setting = Grim Dark |medium = Written Story |status = In progress |creator = Zeno Dreemurr |writer = Zeno Dreemurr |composer = Zeno Dreemurr}} In the past there was a war between monsters and humans. This war would have been caused by a trip back in time that Gaster did. Gaster was banned in the void after that. The monsters discovered after that it was wrong. Much later a human (Xéno!Frisk) falls in the Underground. It's then that she acquires the power of determination and begins to hear a voice. She'll discover that this voice and another strange character she encounters are the source of the fear felt throughout the Underground. Characters Undertale characters Frisk Frisk is the 8th human to fall into the Underground. As soon as she fell, she began to hear a voice. She lost consciousness and wanted to scare all the monsters. And when she gets tired of scare them or does not, she kills them. Chara Chara is the first human to fall into the Underground. She also had the determination and heard The Voice. Because of this, Asgore killed her several times. But one day she died without being able to use her determination to resurrect. His soul was then destroyed by Asriel. Later when Frisk fell she resurrected in Frisk's mind. There was a ghost of his soul. Flowey One day Alphys experimented with the determination on the last golden flower of the Underground. Asgore thought that by injecting too much determination into this flower she was melting like monsters. Instead, Flowey was born with the power of determination. But he heard The Voice and began to be afraid of it. He squatted at Alphys in secret but she found him and she turned him. He sought asylum several times but in vain. So he killed her but because of certain reasons (see Alphys for more details) she survived and got the power of determination. He ended up being his main test subject. But during an experiment everything went wrong. It turned out that humans too could only contain a limited amount of determination and Flowey aspired more than that amount. He recovered his power to manipulate the backup but some of it melted anyway. He met Xéno! Frisk soon after and lost his power again. He started to be afraid of her. He then disappeared. Napstablook After Flowey arrived in the ruins Toriel quickly noticed that he had the same symptoms as Chara in the past. She then asked Napstablook who would be discreet to monitor Flowey and report back to him daily. He accepted. Since then he has been monitoring Flowey and reporting to Toriel every day. Toriel Toriel is the former queen of the Underground and the mother of Asriel. During her reign she welcomed Chara who was a little crazy because of La Voix. Xéno! Asgore started killing Xéno! Chara several times and when Xéno! Toriel learned that she divorced Asgore and took Asriel with her. Asriel died the next day. Later in the ruins she saw Xéno! Flowey with the same symptoms as Xéno! Chara. She inquired with Napstablook about this. She often spoke to Sans via the ruins door but one day she came out of the ruins and met him like Xéno! Alphys (she had not gone crazy yet) who helped him in his research. This was almost useless. From there she began to come out of the ruins often to see Xéno! Sans. But even later she met Xéno! Frisk but noticed that she scared everyone and wanted to stop her. Sans Sans is a skeleton who lives with his brother and also obeying the strict rules of his brother. He no longer drinks ketchup. He is afraid of his brother and tries to hide Frisk from him. He did not succeed. In genocide when he saw his brother who was stronger than him being killed by Frisk he decided to train in order to defeat her. Zeno dragged him away. Between the first and the second phase of the fight an energy made it more powerful. Nevertheless he ended up dying at once, doing infinite damage. Papyrus A very recent day apparently a human beat Undyne. She began to recruit all the monsters that passed Papyrus included. He soon became the second of the Royal Guard and began to scare all the monsters of Snowdin and Undyne. He enacted strict rules. If the monsters do not respect the rules of Papyrus they are executed by Papyrus himself. Alphys Alphys in the past created Flowey. Flowey was so scared of The Voice that he was squatting at Alphys. Alphys turned him constantly. He got fed up with it and destroyed the soul of Alphys. Nevertheless thanks to pieces of human souls and determination she managed to survive. She became crazy about the power of determination but when she lost it she absolutely wanted to find him and went crazy. She is constantly trying to trap Frisk using Mettaton or normal traps. Asgore Asgore is the king of the Underground. In the past when he discovered the power of determination he did not stop killing Chara. His LOVE gain has strangely gone through the Timelines. But when Toriel and Asriel discovered what he did he finished alone. He then continued his work as king while regretting his past actions. Gaster Gaster went away from the void helped by Zeno. He then helped Alphys during his experiments as a scientist. One day there was an accident and determination melted part of his skull. He helps Frisk pass the traps of Alphys Added characters The Voice The Voice is the entity that follows and speaks to all beings who control the power of determination (in the order Chara Flowey Alphys Flowey again and Frisk). It was created by Zeno and is under his command. He gave Frisk power, but she lost consciousness. The Voice criticizes every frankness or murder of Frisk. Celerity!Sans This Sans is a Xéno!Sans whom lived in a genocide timeline. After the training he fought Xéno!Frisk. He won the fight in the second phase. After that he started traveling throughout the Multiverse and working for Zeno. Zeno Zeno is the entity that beat Undyne (very easily). We meet him at Snowdin when he beats Papyrus. It also blocks the exit of Waterfall as long as Undyne has not been beaten. He is there to help Frisk as a neutral or pacifist final boss. He controls Monster Kid and makes him stronger in genocide. In genocide he leads Sans to become stronger. Locations Undertale Locations Ruins The ruins are the same as the original Undertale game except the Golden Flowers have been replaced by Black Flowers. Snowdin In Snowdin the geography is the same but we find more dust and more Papyrus statues. Waterfall Waterfall is the same as the original Undertale game. Hotland/CORE In Hotland Alphys changes all of the traps to make them more deadly for Frisk and the monsters. The CORE is the same as the original Undertale game. New home/Barrier In New Home we never encounter monsters and we see more dust and blood. Asgore's house is destroyed and the Golden Flowers have been replaced by Black Flowers. In Genocide route the barrier has been destroyed by Zeno. Added locations Void The void is the place where Gaster has been stored during many years. At a time the place was empty. But sometimes tools appeared weirdly. So Gaster built a teleporter. Nevertheless, there has been a lot of testing. Many abandoned teleporters are there as well as tools. Sometimes Gaster or Zeno work there. The place is accessible via a teleporter below Hotland. The void was to be accessible in the first version of Xénotale through Alphys but the idea was abandoned. Anti-World The anti-world is a modified version of the universe created by Sans or Zeno during their respective battles. It's a place With a pretty small place and controlled by the one who created it. We can only get out if the one who created this world decides it. In this world we suffer damage constantly unless we stay in the attacks. The one who created this world is completely invincible in this one nevertheless it exhausts its magical reserves much more quickly (It doesn't change anything for Zeno). This world only appears during attacks of Sans (genocide) or Zeno (genocide too). This world reverses the colors of the normal world. If the creator of this world doesn't use other attacks the world is destroyed. We suffer 3 damage per second. Alpha World This world can only be invoked by Xéno! Papyrus and Zeno. This world is like the anti-world a very restricted space from which one can only go out if the one who created it decides it. Everyone suffers constant damage in this world in any case. This world is the first version of Xénotale. The Alpha world cannot last very long since it destroys itself. This world can kill its occupants. Facts Characters facts * In this AU Frisk is a girl. * Chara is a girl in this AU. * Chara is afraid of Frisk. * Chara resurrects in genocide but she sacrifices herself so that Flowey survives. * Chara is the one who makes the pacifist route to Frisk. * Xéno! Flowey is a victim. * Xéno!Flowey is the last golden flower in the underground. * Xéno! Flowey is nice most of the time sometimes naughty. * Xéno! Flowey has 5 fight phases in neutral. * Xéno! Flowey is the last Xéno!Frisk's victim in genocide. * When Xéno! Flowey aspires human souls and souls of all monsters in pacifist he has the equivalent of 8 human souls. * Napstablook is the only boss that can be really scared in Xénotale. * Napstablook is the only boss who doesn't have a real fight in genocide. * Napstablook can resign when he wants. * Napstablook's clearance has consequences on the Toriel's text before and during hir fight and on Mettaton's text throughout the Hotland arc. * Xéno! Toriel is the first monster that cannot be frightened. * Xéno! Toriel knows Xéno! Blooky. * She has a real genocide fight like every boss (except Napstablook). * Sans isn't the final genocide boss in this AU. * During the training Sans died thousands of times. * Papyrus is a bad guy in this AU. * Papyrus has more LOVE than Classic! Papyrus in this AU. * Papyrus scares Undyne in this AU. * Everyone hates Papyrus in this AU. * He also has a real fight in genocide route. * Papyrus has several forms: ** His normal form. ** His Disbelief form (neutral and pacifist). ** His genocidal form. ** His Fearbelief form. * Alphys in this AU has a soul that looks like a fusion of the 6 human souls guarded by Asgore. * Alphys has a real genocide fight in this AU. * Asgore has more LOVE than Classic! Asgore in this AU. * Asgore has a real genocide fight after Sans in this AU however he isn't the final genocide boss. * In this AU we don't know if Gaster has any connection with Sans or Papyrus. * In neutral and pacifist we fight Gaster instead of Muffet. * In genocide we find and fight Gaster just before the judgment hall. He has a real fight too. * Zeno is the impossible final genocide boss in this AU. Other facts * Xénotale hasn't a good ending. * Xénotale has 16 routes. * There was a first version of Xénotale. This one was never published and was abandoned. * Xénotale was taken over when the author wanted to redo an AU because he loved Freaktale. * Zeno's story was made before the second version of Xénotale. * Zeno was already present in the first version of Xénotale. * Only the first episode of Xénotale was released. * The areas change in Xénotale (except the ruins). Story Normal episodes * Episode 1 Special stories * When Celerity!Sans and Xéno!Papyrus met Category:AUs Category:Concept Change Category:Special Event Category:Serious Category:Grim Dark Category:Written story